IT WAS HARDER THAN SHE THOUGHT
by callie chase
Summary: this is conti. of my fifth chapter of w.h.i.v., not my idea,only my words, the idea credit goes to MaverickS26. i hope u like it! emotional but nice stuff, just dig in to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl of the ff world i m back! And I have got here a sequel to the chapter 5 of what happened in venice!

But ppl, I wanna tell u I get abso no credit for the stry since the stry has just my wrds the idea belongs to MaverickS26 I will just write it! I hope I justify ur idea! Plz do review! Encourages every time! ALSO STUPID TITLE ! LOL SRRY!

IT WAS HARDER THAN SHE THOUGHT!

Salunke was standing next to his best friend ACP Pradyuman, in the city hospital, outside an operation theater, trying to tell ACP that his officer was going to be fine, though he could hardly himself believe so, he had seen abhijeet's condition before they started the operation, there was very thin chance that Abhijeet would get out of it alive.

Salunke looked at ACP and saw that he had tears in his eyes, the strong "boss/sir" of all the cid only cried when it was something extreme, he tried to console him

Salunke: boss, Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga, kuch nahi, doctors apni puri koshish kar rahe hai, voh Abhijeet ko bhacha lenge.

Acp looked at salunke and salunke saw hope in his friend's eyes, love for his officer, rather someone he looked upon as his son.

Acp sat down on a chair, he was strong but not so much as to take this pressure.

As acp sat down, salunke took a look around the corridor outside the OR. He saw Kajal, and Sachin sitting on the bench, looking tensed, Kajal had her hands joint, maybe she was praying. Sachin was just sitting, thinking about something.

His gaze shifted to far away at the end of the corridors, where Pankaj and Freddy were standing in front of the idol of ganesha, praying to him to make their senior healthy again.

He came back a little closer and saw Shreya putting bandage on Purvi's hand. Purvi's hand was bleeding and Shreya was covering the wound up. Rajat and Daya were sitting close to ACP, Rajat had some minor injuries but Daya had a lot of major injuries, he should have been under observation, but he would not listen to anyone when he knew his best friend's life was on stake, that his best friend just might not get back alive from out of the OR.

His eyes then went to the last bench on the opposite side to where ACP, Rajat and Daya were sitting. It was neither close to him, nor too far away and closer to Freddy and Pankaj, it was isolated and sitting on it was Tarika.

The way she was sitting broke his heart. She was sitting on the bench all alone, looking in space, without uttering a word, a cry, a scream, anything that would make her at least look normal, feel lighter, he could see that her heart was sinking, he could understand what she must be going through, but this looked worse than that.

He went along the corridors, to go and talk to her, but he felt someone hold his hand on the way, he turned around to find Purvi holding his hand.

He knitted his eyebrows, and Purvi just nodded a soft no, no words, just actions,

He could see in her eyes that she was right, they had tried it, the pain to look at a friend like his was breaking Purvi too, not being able to help her boss, and her best friends husband was killing her from the inside, he blinked his eyes lightly to show that he could do it, but Shreya said,

Shreya: maat jayiye sir.

She said, he voice in whisper and extremely broken.

He knew he should not but he did anyway, he did go.

When he reached Tarika, he saw Tarika sitting on the bench, in a weird position, she was sitting slanting, her head uncomfortably resting on the bench's back. He did not want to think this but she looked as if a dead body was kept on a bench, she was not moving at all, no movement except the eventual blinking of eyes who were looking into thin air.

He took steps to her and then put his hand on her shoulder, she turned real fast as if on reflex, or expecting someone, but when she looked at him, he could not help but wail up. When she saw HIM her expectant and hopeful eyes lost its hope and he saw a shadow pass over her eyes which would have surely passed over her heart too.

Shreya and Purvi were right he thought, he should not have come here, talk to her.

She looked back to where she was, but salunke sat down next to her, he said

Salunke: Tarika Abhijeet thike ho jaye ga, I promise.

Tarika looked at salunke, without a word, she did not smile, he knew he did not give her any comfort, he maybe manage to even make it worse, he knew she did not mean to make him feel that, but he did.

She looked away from him and he wondered how she did not even shed a tear, he was hoping she would start crying seeing him, and then talk but she did not, but he would not leave her alone at a time like this, so he sat on the same bench as her's at a distance,

Tarika was looking into air, thinking about all that had happened on the day, how could she break a promise so early, it was just 7 months after their wedding and 6 months after the honeymoon, she took vows, how could she, she remember the morning of the day when Abhijeet came home.

FLASHBACK:-

Tarika was going to the lab in 9;30 in the morning and as she opened the door she saw her husband at the other side about to knock on the door she just opened.

She looked furious and he looked really sorry, he came in and she closed the door with a big thud.

Tarika: Abhijeet kaha the?

She asked he voice high.

Abhijeet: sorry Tarika, I know tumne phone kiye honge and kit um chinta kar rahi hongi…..

Tarika: Abhijeet kaha te rath bahr?

She said stressing every word.

Abhijeet : ek case ke silsile mein jana pada I am really sorry, hum aaj moie ko chale jainge, promise.

He said coming closer to her.

Tarika : toh tumhe lagta hai ki mein ek film ko na jane ki vajese ghussa hu?abhijeet tum raat bhar ghar nahi aaye, ek phone nahi kiya, kisiko pucho toh sirf pata nahi keha saab ne! kab aaoge-pata nahi, kaha gaye ho-pata nahi, kiska k pichhe ho-pata nahi, phone leke gaye ho-pata nahi. Saab mujh jitney hi pareshan the, raat bhar meri akho mein nind nahi thi abhi, sharam ani cahiye abhi tumhe, u r ridiculous!

She said in screams, Abhijeet had backed off and when she started to go off , he held her hand, she turned

Abhijeet: Tarika sorry, mera phone pani mein gir gaya tha, try kiya meine, aur daya, purvi aur freddy sath the na! meine phone nahi kiya sorry!

He said with a cute expression.

Tarika was angrier now, she closed her eyes and gave a jerk to her hand to free it from his.

Tarika: Abhijeet tumhe phone karna hota na, toh tum freddy yaa daya ke phone se kar sakte the, are phone chodo message hi sahi, mein ki romantic quote wala nahi bol rahi hu, just a "I m ok" hi sahi, jisse mere gale ke niche nivala utre, yaa mujhe nend aaye! Abhi right now you disgusted me, really, Abhijeet u have been extremely irresponsible, extremely, what you pulled off yesterday, abhi I hate you for that…..

She said in a rage of anger and took off, pulling the door behind her, leaving him alone in the house to himself.

.

.

.

.

.

She did not pick up her phone the whole day, every time Abhijeet called she would cut the call, and get back to work, but eventually she understood she was hard on him and decided to call back and when she did, she almost fainted by what had happened.

When she called, she heard acp sir talk,

Acp: hello, Tarika…

His voice indicated something was wrong,

Tarika: sir kya hua hai?

She asked scared of the answer,

Acp: Tarika, shanty se sunna, ahijeet hospital mein hai, woh ek encounter mein , usse goliya lagi hai, halat najuk hai, tum city hospital aajao….

He said,

FLASHBACK END

She though all of it sitting on the bench, as she did, the dr came out of the OR and everyone rushed to him, she just stood up.

The doctor: dekhiye (seriously) khoon bohot bhe chukka tha, 3 goliya lagi thi unhe, humne puri koshish ki aur goliya nikal li par unki halat bohot najuk hai, sir mein sahi sahi bol deta hu, hum iske aage kuch nahi kar sakte sir, who abhi jinda toh hai, lekin unke bachne ke chances…  
(he took a pause) kam hai.

He said with a sigh, there was complete silence for a moment as everyone processed the news, and then daya lunged forward and took the dr by the collar,

He said angrily: aap dr toh bhagvan ka rup hote hai na, toh bachaiye mere dost ko, help my friend, do u understand?kuch bhi kije ye…..

Everyone made daya leave the dr and and made him control his anger, everyone was explaining to daya, shifting away their sorrow.

Daya: lekin sir,…

Acp: daya plea…..

But then they heard a voice,

"mujhe usse milna hai"

Everyone had forgotten about her, it was Tarika, oh god what she must be going through, they turned to see Tarika standing behind them, with a straight face, still no tears, maybe she was too strong or maybe too weak…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay okay I noe, 1 chapter, long ho gaya okay, srry lekin aab mein 2 chapter karungi, I hope u liked it! I especially hope MaverickS26 u liked it, I sooo hope I noe I changed my idea, I am posting it as a different stry, also 2 chpter srry if u did not think it was like this or if u expected better!

Okay all the ppl, review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! N tell me how this was! N I m updating fast okay?! So review fast!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I m back****! ****MaverickS26**** I m soooooooooooooooooo srry I took like a million years to write this n honey I m fine now! Much much much better n btw u r absolutely sweet heart ! I m glad I m writing on UR idea! Also I did incorporate a song, see if u like it! **

IT WAS HARDER THAN SHE THOUGHT! (CHP 2)

Everyone heard her, she said it loud and clear, it was the first time that she had spoken even a word, her voice wasn't calm but it had no emotions, not that she did not have any, she was trying to not let others know just how **broken** she was from the inside.

The doctor seemed reluctant to say anything, since even he could see her condition, but he did after all-it **was** his job, he said

Dr: dekhiye ma'am, aap andar nahi jaa sakti, I can understand that he is your husband but, unki halat bohot kharab hai, and he is sedated, app ko unse baat karke kuch use nahi hoga, please unka bp badh sakta hai, complication ho sate hai, as a dr…

Tarika cut in before the doctor finished: as a dr, mein janti hu ki kya kar na galat hai, and I know andar jana galat hai, lekin I have to, as a wife, I have to, please I am asking you, and if that's not enough I will beg to you, 5 min, please.

She said still with a straight face.

The dr looked over at acp and acp nodded in a yes, the dr allowed Tarika in the ICU where Abhijeet was, but he warned her: **only** 5 mins

Tarika went in, the room was quite, just too quite, just the sound of his heartbeats, ironic she thought, so ironic, she always thought hearing his heartbeats would be romantic, though today she heard it, not as romantic as she thought it would be.

She went closer, sat besides the bed, he was sleeping in, she looked at his injuries, 1 shot wound on his right arm, and 2- almost too close to his heart, she lifted her hand and took it closer to his heart and touched the wound with a very **very** light hand, he flinched in his sleep and as he did so, she withdrew her hand as fast as she could. She looked down, and for the first time let tears slip through her eyes.

Through those tears she said " I am sorry abhi", " I really really am"

She looked up to him hoping he would react but he did not

She said, tears still streaming down her eyes,

Tarika: I hate myself for all I said to you this morning, I love you abhi and more than anything and anyyyyyone…. I will never be able to hate you, I was just angry and frustrated and I know, I know tumne jaan buch ke nahi kiya tha, but muze nahi pata meine ese kyu react kiya, I just wanted you to be safe and it was scary to think that you weren't, I **should** not have said those things abhi I should not have , but I did, and mein yaha isi liye andar ayi hu, because ..(She took a pause, collected some strength and swept the tears away.) if this is it, if you won't come…. If, if (she stammered, she took a breath) if you won't come back, I want my last words for you to be that "I have loved you, and I always will" no matter what you do.i will respect you decision and your batch and your duty, these 6 months have been the best of my life, you made me the most happiest person ever and one last thing- as I promised, i tried to be brave in front of everyone, it's just umhare samne asuoko rok nahi pai…

She took his hand in hers, carefully, not to do _**any**_ harm and when she did, suddenly his BP shot, his heartbeats increased and the doctors rushed in before Tarika knew what was happening,

The dr screamed a code blue, and the nurse told Tarika to move away and get out, though Tarika did not, the nurse took Tarika by her arm and took her to the side in the corner because Tarika won't get out , Tarika just stood there looking at him, struggling to get back to her, she was counting seconds to when she would not have him, when she would then never ever again be able to talk to him, tease him, smile at him, and never ever again be able to look into his eyes…..

No, she would not let go so easy, would not give up so easy, she will **not** let him go so away from her, so so so far away…

It is his duty to fight crime, even if it takes his life. It is **her** duty to pray from the bottom her heart for him, she would not let him go, at least without fighting, and in this if she seemed desperate or angry of weak, do hell with it, she would do anything to get him back…..

the doctors were trying their best to save him, but his BP had shot high, his heart beats too fast…..

he had to calm down, he **had** to

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you 

She started signing which looked and sounded ridiculous at this moment but she thought of it, yes it was stupid but she always did it, something that he loved, he always said that it soothed him down, today was his test if he really meant it or just making her feel better

. My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old

She sang with all she had, with her wishes, her prayers and most importantly, her love…

Tears were running down her eyes, she could not see anything, she was looking at the floor, eyes shut close, though she was listening to the commotion of the doctors, desperately trying to save her love, probably thinking that she was stupid or had lost it- totally.

But then she heard the doctors stop, she looked up still singing softly, eyes filled with tears.

All the doctors were looking at her, the main dr had defibrillator paddles, and they were planning to electrocute him. But they did not, his BP was had come down.

She stopped, but then his BP started to rise again, the doctor signaled her to go again,

She started again…

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts

She sang as she came closer to him, real slow, this time no one stopped her, she came and sat beside him,

I want so much to open your eyes

'Cause I need you to look into mine…..

She sang …

Tell me you'll open your eyes,

Tell me you'll open your eyes,

Tell me you'll open your eyes,

Tell me you'll open your eyes,

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire

She took his hand In hrs and slipped her fingers through his,

Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

His bp was much much better, he was calmer and Tarika could feel the doctors and nurses' eyes on her and hear their talks about how this was a miracle**.**

She didn't care, she was happy he was getting better, she also heard the team coming in,

She was still singing, now better, a little rhythm, like cared if there is or was any, she just remembered that he said that he loved her voice and her singing, she did what he loved and it worked.

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

He moved in his "**slumber **"that had extended just a little too much longer than she liked,

Tell me that you'll open your eyes,

Tell me that you'll open your eyes,

Tell me that you'll open your eyes,

Tell me that you'll open your eyes,

Tell me that you'll open your eyes,

Tell me that you'll open your eyes,

Tell me that you'll open your eyes,

Tell me that you'll open your eyes,

As she sang, she felt his hand holding her hand, gripping on it.

Then she heard really low voice:

All this feels….. strange…. and un….true  
And I won't waste a minute without…..

**You.**

She heard it and smiled real wide, she knew the voice, she literally lived for the voice…..

She looked down to find abhijeet's billion dollar smile waiting for her, she saw direct in his eyes, that showed pain, yet happiness, and she realized that she was wrong, she could talk to him again, look in his eyes and look at his smile again,

She could hear the whole team celebrate and thank the doctors,

One of the doctors said: humne kuch nahi kiya.

She felt her salunke sir come and put his hand on her head, she heard acp sir saying that Abhijeet would get a medal for his bravery on 15 th august and she heard everything everyone had to say, but she did not care about anything or anyone but her abhi…

She did not want to go through this again, and she realized something very important…..

**THIS WAS WAYYYYYYYYYYY HARDER THAN SHE THOUGH  
x-x-x-x**

**A/N:- SO I COMPLETED IT…I HOPE I DID NOT DISAPPOINT ANYONE ESPECIALLY ****! ****MaverickS26 , I DID GIVE IN A SONG, CHANGES KARNE ADE, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I M SO SCARED RIGHT NOW THAT U WON'T! U R A GR8 PERSN N I HOPE I DID JUSTISE TO UR IDEA!**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ TELL ME IF U LIKED IT! FOR WHICH U NEED TO REVIEW, SO PLZZZZ DO.**

**I NOE ITS TOO DRAMATIC, BUT WELL CID SOOOOOOO! PLZ JUTE CHAPPAL NA MARNA!PLZZZZZZZ! **


End file.
